Kajima FF Baeksoo
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Baeksoo Brothership


Genre : Brothership

Cast.

Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Fanfic request sheyla1109

o

o

o

Pemuda tampan duduk di depan sebuah makam yang terlihat sudah lama tidak dikunjungi dan tak terurus.

Pemuda itu datang seorang diri, biasanya ia akan mengajak adiknya untuk ikut bersamanya mengunjungi saudara tertuanya yang sudah lama tiada karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya 13 tahun yang lalu.

Pemuda itu bernama Do Baekhyun. Ia seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek, berwajah tampan juga terlihat cantik.

Kini Baekhyun harus hidup bersama adiknya yang mengalami depresi karena perlakuan orang tua adopsi mereka , sewaktu mereka berdua di adopsi oleh sepasang suami istri yang kaya setelah sepeninggal kakak tertuanya. Hanya saja suami istri itu selalu menganiaya adiknya yang masih kecil setiap kali mereka kalah berjudi. Hingga suatu malam, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak adiknya pergi dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, disaat mereka tidak ada di rumah.

Apa yang dialami oleh adiknya, membuatnya menjadi anak yang depresi bahkan sering menyakiti dirinya sendiri, jika ia teringat akan kejadian dimasa lalu.

Baekhyun selalu berusaha menjaga adiknya dengan baik dan bahkan terkadang, ia sampai melupakan dirinya sendiri karena ia bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi adiknya.

Baekhyun duduk di depan makam kakaknya, dan dari arah perbukitan dimana kakaknya dimakamkan, ia dapat melihat indahnya matahari terbenam juga deburan ombak di laut.

"Hyung...mianhe, sudah setahun lebih aku tidak mengunjungimu"

"Chanyeol hyung...bagaimana kabarmu disana?"

Baekhyun tampak menghela napas panjang, dan menatap lekat foto ukuran 3x4 yang terpampang di nisannya.

"Hyung..., aku merasa sedih, karena apa yang dikatakan Dokter padaku beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Hyung...jika suatu hari aku pergi menyusulmu. Dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Siapa yang akan mengurusnya?"

"Kyungsoo hanya memilikiku, hyung. Jika aku pergi, Kyungsoo akan sendirian. Tidak akan ada yang menjaganya"

"Hyung...,aku takut. Kyungsoo akan semakin depresi jika aku pergi"

"Kenapa sejak kita kecil. Tuhan memanggil appa...eomma...hyung...dan aku benar-benar tidak akan sanggup jika harus pergi meninggalkan namdongsaeng kita, hyung"

"Tidak bisakah, Tuhan memberiku umur yang lebih panjang. Agar Kyungsoo tidak merasa kesepian?"

Baekhyun berbalik, dan ia menatap matahari terbenam seorang diri.

"Hyung...aku merindukan saat-saat dimana sewaktu kecil, kita bertiga pergi ke bukit dan melihat matahari terbenam bersama"

"Seandainya waktu bisa diulang kembali. Aku ingin mengulang kenangan itu, hyung"

Setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis, karena selain merindukan kenangan tersebut. Ia juga memikirkan adiknya.

o

o

o

Di sebuah Sekolah yang lumayan jadi favorit karena siswa dan siswinya terkenal dengan prestasinya. Tampak seorang pemuda tampan yang berusia 17 tahun duduk di kursi paling belakang dan di pojok dekat jendela.

Meski hari menjelang malam, akan tetapi siswa dan siswi di Sekolah tersebut belum pulang karena aktivitas pelajaran mereka masih berlangsung, terlebih lagi adanya jam tambahan yang sudah menjadi prioritas setiap Sekolah di Korea.

Pemuda itu bernama Do Kyungsoo. Sejak kejadian dimana membuat dirinya menjadi trauma berat, hingga ia masih sering mengalami depresi jika dirinya tertekan. Bahkan dulu, ia sempat beberapa kali ingin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Namun karena Baekhyun selalu ada untuknya, hingga ia berusaha agar sembuh dari depresinya walaupun terasa cukup berat.

Di Sekolah, Kyungsoo tidak memiliki teman. Bukan karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Akan tetapi, ia yang menganggap bahwa seorang teman tidak akan bisa membantunya. Yah...walaupun ia dikelilingi banyak orang, akan tetapi dirinya selalu merasa kesepian.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengkonsumsi obat anti depresi tanpa resep Dokter. Setiap hari, Kyungsoo membawa obat tersebut.

Kyungsoo diam dan memperhatikan guru yang mengajar dengan wajah datarnya.

Matanya terlihat sayu dan kosong. Kyungsoo mencatat tiap mata pelajaran di Sekolahnya. Walaupun ia sama sekali tidak fokus akan apa yang ia catat.

Duar! Duar!

Mendengar suara kembang api, karena tidak jauh dari Sekolahnya terdapat rumah warga yang sedang merayakan sebuah pernikahan. Membuat Kyungsoo seketika teringat kembali kejadian dimasa lalu yang tidak bisa ia lupakan.

Seketika Kyungsoo beranjak, lalu berlari meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Ya!! Do Kyungsoo!!" seru gurunya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya.

Kyungsoo berlari menaiki anak tangga di jalur evakuasi, hingga ia tiba di atas balkon.

Tiap kali dirinya merasa depresi itu kembali menghampirinya. Ia bersembunyi di dalam lemari kosong yang sudah tidak terpakai, kemudian ia mengeluarkan pisau kater yang sering ia bawa di dalam saku seragam sekolahnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan basah akan peluh keringatnya.

Rasakan ini anak nakal!!!

Kau pantas menerima hukuman seperti ini!!

Cepat! Seret dia. Dan masukan ke dalam sumur!!

Gara-gara kau!! Kami kalah judi!! Rasakan ini!!

Pukulan demi pukulan ia terima dari orangtua adopsinya. Mulai dari membenturkan kepala Kyungsoo ke lantai,memukul tubuhnya dengan kayu, memasukkannya ke dalam sumur di belakang rumah, bahkan mereka juga sering mengurung Kyungsoo di dalam kamar mandi yang kotor dalam keadaan gelap.

Kyungsoo menggulung lengan seragamnya. Lalu ia memegang pisau kater dengan tangan kanannya yang bergetar. Kyungsoo menangis setiap kali teringat akan wajah kedua orangtua adopsinya.

Kyungsoo mulai melukai lengan kirinya hingga berdarah.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku"

"Mianhe...mianhe appa...eomma...tolong jangan sakiti aku lagi..." gumamnya berkali-kali.

Lengan kiri Kyungsoo mengeluarkan banyak darah, karena sayatan pisaunya mengenai salah satu nadi yang cukup fatal jika terluka.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

Kyungsoo terlihat susah bernapas, dan lemah. Matanya tampak kabur. Ia melihat bayangan saat seseorang membuka pintu lemari dan menemukannya dalam kondisi berdarah.

"Kyungsoo ~ah! Sadarlah!! Buka matamu!!"

"H...h...hyung..." ucapnya lemah, kemudian ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Guru yang menemukan Kyungsoo bergegas membawanya menuju Rumah Sakit.

o

o

o

Baekhyun dalam perjalanan menuju Sekolah Kyungsoo, untuk menjemputnya.

Namun di perjalanan, teleponnya berdering. Sesaat Baekhyun bingung karena nomor asing yang menghubunginya.

Teleponnya terus berbunyi hingga akhirnya ia menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Apa benar ini Do Baekhyun?"

"Nde. Saya sendiri. Ada apa ya?"

"Saya Kim Haejoon. Saat ini Kyungsoo berada di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Karena Kyungsoo melakukan percobaan bunuh diri di Sekolah"

"M...mwo?! Bunuh diri?!" pekiknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan mendengar jawaban dari guru Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menghentikan sebuah Taksi, dan memintanya pergi ke Rumah Sakit Seoul.

Sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Ada apa lagi Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau harus melakukan hal konyol seperti ini lagi?" batinnya.

o

o

o

Rumah Sakit Seoul

Kim Haejoon menunggu di depan ruang UGD bersama seorang guru lainnya.

"Apa kau tahu penyebab Kyungsoo melakukan percobaan bunuh diri?" tanya pria yang berumur sekitar 45 tahun padanya

"Tidak. Hanya saja, saat terdengar suara kembang api, Kyungsoo menjadi aneh dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Saya mengejarnya, dan menemukannya di balkon dalam lemari kosong, dan lengannya penuh dengan luka sayatan. Sepertinya Kyungsoo melukai dirinya sendiri"

"Apa Kyungsoo mengalami depresi?"

"Entahlah. Jika saudaranya datang, saya akan bertanya padanya"

"Nde. Jika memang Kyungsoo mengalami depresi. Sebaiknya pihak Sekolah harus segera bertindak"

"Ne" jawab Haejoon.

o

o

o

Setibanya di depan Rumah Sakit. Baekhyun berlari dan bertanya pada bagian informasi dimana Kyungsoo dirawat.

Baekhyun bergegas menuju ruang UGD untuk melihat kondisi adiknya. Hanya saja langkah kakinya terhenti, ketika rasa sakit itu mulai menyerangnya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan memegang bagian perutnya. Rasa sakit itu sangat menyakitkan baginya, hingga menyebabkan hidungnya berdarah cukup banyak.

"Akh!!" erangnya pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Seorang perawat yang tidak sengaja melihatnya, buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Anda kenapa?"

"S...s...sakit..." jawabnya pelan, lalu seketika ia rebah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Tbc

Maaf ya, request ff nya bersambung dulu. Awalnya pengen aku buat 1shoot. Tapi, mataku rada ngantuk. Tapi ff ini gak akan panjang kok.


End file.
